


[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part III

by Chantress



Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "Qui-Gon ordered Jar Jar Binks to stay with the ship. He understood the Gungan’s curiosity, and sympathized with the youth’s disappointment at not getting to see a new place, but Force, if anything could turn this trip into a disaster, it would be Jar Jar."





	[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part III

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverging Paths, Part III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250419) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Title:** Diverging Paths, Part III  
**Author:** flamethrower  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars  
**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 02:36:21, mp3  
**Warnings:** Depictions of adverse drug reactions and unpleasantness typical of Jabba's Palace.

**Download links:** Entire podfic in one mp3 is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rjq1xmaebmj7p4r/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_III.mp3); "bite-sized" version is available as [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/165a5ks9vkhm54i/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_III_1.mp3) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ij5yxi05bgsfl3p/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_III_2.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like saying goodbye to a year of WTFery with some podfic, amirite? I hope you all enjoy listening to this as much as I enjoyed making it, and may your 2018 be a vast improvement on whatever 2017 has brought you.
> 
> Thanks as always to Flamethrower who wrote the thing, and who will with any luck continue to write other awesome things for a long time to come. <3


End file.
